


Otro día más

by SaberNezumi



Category: Majisuka Gakuen
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-13
Updated: 2013-12-13
Packaged: 2018-01-04 13:16:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1081456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaberNezumi/pseuds/SaberNezumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Los odiaba a los dos por igual, a él por haberla dejado a un lado, a ella por destruir la familia de Kokabuki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Otro día más

**Author's Note:**

> Basado en los subs de NihongoSuki.

El suelo de cemento era incómodo y frío, lleno de suciedad. El pilar del puente bajo el que se resguardaban temblaba levemente cada vez que un tren pasaba sobre ellas, la luz que escapaba por las ventanas de los vagones alumbraba sus rostros en un molesto patrón, despertando a la mayor de las Hermanas Kabuki. A su lado, su compañera frunció levemente el ceño y ocultó un poco más su cara en los cabellos que caían sobre el hombro de su hermana. Ookabuki no se inmutó, se acurrucó un poco más cerca de la otra chica y tomó una de sus manos entre las suyas.

Por un momento dejó de sentir el frío de las noches de otoño. _“Tal vez el señor Kitagawa nos reciba en  su posada, a su señora le gustan nuestras actuaciones”_ – pensó casi al mismo tiempo que descartaba la idea, ya se estaba haciendo demasiado tarde y seguramente la pareja de ancianos ya estaba hace rato descansando.

Ya iban a cumplir casi dos años desde que no regresaban a sus hogares y poco más de tres años desde que se conocieran en el viejo teatro de Kabuki amateur que sobrevivía con cierta dificultad en el sector central de la ciudad, escondido entre callejuelas algo estrechas que le daban cierto aire de exclusividad.

La mayor de ellas era hija del actor principal de la pequeña compañía de teatro, un hombre que poco a poco había forjado su carrera en base a la perseverancia y el talento puro, y que por fin estaba comenzando a disfrutar los frutos de su esfuerzo. Ookabuki recordaba las veces en que había acompañado a su padre a programas de televisión local y como una vez el mismo alcalde de la ciudad le pidió que participara con una obra en el festival anual que celebraba el florecimiento de los cerezos. En esa oportunidad su padre la dejó acompañarlo en el escenario representando a un pequeño ogro de las montañas.

Recordaba bien cuánta admiración le había causado su padre en ese entonces. Cerró los ojos y respiró hondo. Actualmente poco o nada de ese sentimiento quedaba, pero prefería no pensar en ello.

Por otro lado, Kokabuki era la hija de un matrimonio que hace unos años llegó a la ciudad para instalar una Casa de Té, se dio la casualidad de que el establecimiento se ubicó casi en frente del teatro y la madre de Kokabuki era una gran admiradora de aquella aclamada tradición japonesa. No se perdía espectáculo alguno. A su esposo no parecía importarle y con gusto la dejaba ir todas las veces posibles. Le encantaba ver la sonrisa con que la mujer que amaba retornaba a casa, entusiasmada por las actuaciones, pero más adoraba el brillo en los ojos de su hija quien sin decir una palabra subía a su habitación y pasaba horas leyendo revistas especializadas y revisando su colección de recortes de diarios que había acumulado a lo largo de los años.

Sus familias se conocieron el día en que la compañía de teatro decidió celebrar el final de la temporada de funciones en la Casa de Té cercana. La madre de Kokabuki no cabía de la emoción e inmediatamente se acercó a su mesa para atenderlos y enfrascar conversación con los actores, en especial con el padre de Ookabuki. En un principio las chicas solo intercambiaron saludos cordiales cuando la menor de ellas se acercó a rellenar las tazas de aquellos clientes que habían terminado su té, su madre aprovecho de ordenarle que se encargara de la limpieza de la vajilla.

Con el paso de las horas y la llegada del licor, Ookabuki comenzó a sentirse incómoda y viendo que su padre seguía entretenido en su conversación con la dueña del lugar, prefirió apartarse. Fue en ese minuto en que sin tener nada que hacer se ofreció a ayudar a la hija de los dueños con los quehaceres. Al principio esta se rehusó, pero ella no le hizo caso y se puso a secar las tazas que descansaban a un costado del fregadero apiladas en una inestable torre.

\- Así que eres hija del actor principal de la compañía, ¿te gusta el trabajo de tu padre?

\- Sí, incluso antes de entender de qué trataba me gustaba, ¿por?

\- Nada, es que es primera vez que conozco a gente de mi edad que también lo disfrute – Kokabuki sonrió, pero mantuvo su mirada en las tazas y platos frente a ella - ¿Qué te gusta del teatro Kabuki?

\- Creo que los trajes, en especial los kimono que usa mi padre, ¿y a ti?

\- El maquillaje y las historias.

La mayor recordaba bien como, al terminar de limpiar todo, Kokabuki la llevó a la parte trasera de la tienda y se quedaron hablando por un largo rato mientras admiraban las estrellas que lograban ver por entre los techos de los edificios. Intercambiaron correos y se enviaron mensajes constantemente durante el resto del año. A finales de año descubrieron que habían sido aceptadas en la misma preparatoria. No cabían más de alegría al respecto.

\- Días después todo se fue al carajo, ¿no? – murmuró Ookabuki sin darse cuenta, pero su compañera seguía profundamente dormida. Lo prefería así, aún se sentía culpable de haber arrastrado a Kokabuki al tipo de vida de una yankee, lo menos que podía hacer era proteger el sueño de su hermana.

Maldijo por lo bajo cuando se dio cuenta de aquello no duraría mucho.

Por esos lugares no solía circular gente. Desde que ellas se apropiaran del pequeño paso bajo el puente las personas habían aprendido a evitarlo si no querían recibir una buena paliza. A base de varias peleas consiguieron que este se convirtiera en su refugio, un lugar donde podían cerrar los ojos y esperar por un próximo día en paz.

Pero de vez en cuando gente que no era del sector decidía tomar un atajo hacia la estación y eso nunca eran buenas noticias.

\- Oh, ¡mira lo que tenemos aquí, Tano-san! – exclamó un hombre en evidente estado de ebriedad. Vestía un traje de negocios y llevaba un maletín sujeto bajo el brazo. Los botones superiores de la camisa sin abrochar, la corbata sin nudo y un rojo poco sano en sus mejillas le decía a Ookabuki que el alcohol ya se le había ido a la cabeza.

Su acompañante no estaba mucho mejor.

\- ¿Cuánto cobran, pequeñas? Acaban de ascendernos… ¡Uniforme de marinera, Matsumoto-san, puedes creer nuestra suerte! – la desagradable risa del segundo hombre resonó en los pilares del puente y despertó a la menor de ellas. Kokabuki abrió los ojos con lentitud y miró confundida a su alrededor hasta detenerse en los rostros de los recién llegados. No pudo evitar la mueca de asco que se formó en su cara cuando a su nariz llegó la mezcla extraña de perfume y sake – Hay un motel cerca, ni siquiera tendrán que caminar mucho. Vengan con nosotros.

\- En tus sueños, anciano – fue la respuesta de Ookabuki mientras se ponía de pie y su hermana la seguía – Ahora, sigue tu camino si no quieres que tu día termine realmente mal.

Sin entender su situación, los hombres rieron y el primero en aparecer dio unos pasos hacia ellas. Kokabuki se movió dispuesta a ponerlo en su lugar, pero Ookabuki, quien aún sostenía su mano, la detuvo. Una cosa era golpear a otros delincuentes como ellas y a gente que le importaba bien poco a la sociedad, y otra era golpear a ciudadanos comunes y corrientes. Ninguna quería estar en el radar de la policía.

\- Vamos, pequeña, ninguna chica de bien anda sola por las calles a estas horas de la noche… y menos con ese maquillaje – el hombre levantó su mano dispuesto a acariciar el cabello de Kokabuki, pero Ookabuki fue más rápida y lo sujetó fuertemente por la muñeca - ¡Eh, eso duele!

\- Les repito. Lárguense.

El hombre se la quedó mirando fijamente por unos segundos y luego, sin advertencia, la abofeteó. Ookabuki lo vio venir, pero no pudo reaccionar a tiempo. Giró su cabeza intentando disminuir el impacto, pero aun así la grasienta palma del hombre le dio de lleno en la mejilla. Sintió inmediatamente un dolor punzante en esta y de reojo vio como el hombre se limpiaba parte de su maquillaje azul en su camisa, manchándola.

\- Zorra desagradecida… - no tuvo tiempo de decir más. Kokabuki lo mandó al suelo con un solo golpe de su puño. El hombre profirió un gemido de incredulidad y se llevó rápidamente una mano a la boca. Comenzó a temblar levemente cuando notó la sangre que brotaba de esta - ¡Qué diablos…!

\- Lamentarás el día en que pusiste una mano sobre mi hermana – con otro golpe más Kokabuki entró en ese trance donde solo están sus puños y la carne contra la que se estrellan. En otra situación parecida una sonrisa se apoderaría de sus labios, pero no esta vez. Con aquel hombre era personal y se lo haría ver. Sintió como los huesos de su nariz se quebraban contra sus nudillos y un fuego devorador se apoderó de su alma – _“No dejaré que nadie lastime a mi familia”._

El otro hombre observó a su amigo durante unos segundos hasta decidirse por ayudarlo, con un grito ridículo se abalanzó contra Kokabuki, pero no llegó lejos. Aunque no quería llegar a esos extremos, Ookabuki estaba realmente molesta y tampoco podía aguantar la idea de que unos sujetos tan patéticos como aquellos pudieran lastimar a su hermana. Así que tragando el exceso de saliva que el golpe le había provocado y sintiendo como un leve hilo de sangre llegaba a su lengua, se plantó frente el otro hombre y con una sonrisa lo hizo caer de una patada a la altura de la tibia.

\- Las escorias como ustedes nunca escuchan cuando deben hacerlo.

A los pocos minutos todo había acabado. Los hombres yacían en el suelo, inconscientes y con sus rostros deformados por los golpes. Apenas si se les reconocía. Ookabuki se quedó unos segundos junto al cuerpo de su adversario, con los ojos cerrados y recuperando el aire. Solo los abrió cuando sintió otra presencia junto a ella y una de las manos de Kokabuki acarició el lugar preciso en que la habían abofeteado. El pulgar de su hermana dejó un rastro de sangre en ella, como una medalla de victoria. Ookabuki notó la preocupación en los ojos de su compañera y le sonrió.

\- Supongo que tendremos que buscar otro territorio que llamar nuestro, ¿no?

\- Creo que conozco un buen lugar siguiendo esta misma línea del tren, pero se encuentra cerca de Yabakune – Kokabuki también le sonrió y de entre sus ropas sacó lo necesario para corregir el maquillaje de su hermana - ¿eso sería un problema?

Ookabuki soltó una pequeña risa antes de quedarse quieta para que su hermana pudiera trabajar.

\- Yabakune nunca ha sido un problema para nosotras, lo sabes bien – le respondió al terminar.

Kokabuki se disponía a marcharse, pero Ookabuki tenía un último asunto antes de seguirla. Se acuclilló junto al hombre que la había atacado y buscó en los bolsillos de su chaqueta y pantalones hasta que encontró su billetera. Extrajo todo el dinero y luego la lanzó a un montón de basura cercano. Se puso de pie y le dio una última patada al sujeto.

\- Como dije, debieron irse cuando tuvieron oportunidad – dicho esto dio media vuelta y se marchó junto a su compañera, quién ya había retirado de su escondite la mochila donde guardaban las pocas pertenencias que tenían.

Caminaron un rato en ninguna dirección en específico hasta que se toparon con una tienda de electrónicos y un reloj de la vitrina les señaló que apenas si pasaban dos horas de medianoche. Estaban agotadas y solo querían descansar, pero sabían que no lo harían si volvían a dormir en la calle. Era obvio que faltarían a las clases de la mañana, pero dormir más o menos no hace diferencia si tu lecho no es más que cajas o diarios viejos. Ookabuki recordó los billetes que ocultaba en su sujetador y aunque sabía que lo mejor era guardarlos para comida y otras necesidades futuras, en ese momento realmente quería que las dos se dieran un gusto.

\- Vamos, hoy dormiremos bajo techo – fue lo único que dijo.

En el motel más cercano tuvieron que amenazar al encargado de la recepción para que les diera una llave, porque a pesar de que tuviera el dinero de sobra para pagar, el hecho de que fueran menores de edad y dos mujeres le suponía un problema a la administración. Después de un par de golpes, el chico les dio una habitación por la mitad del precio indicado. Ookabuki pagó lo que indicaba el letrero de precios, después de todo no quería darles ninguna excusa para que las molestaran.

La habitación era pequeña, pero tenía televisión, un baño que lucía limpio y un refrigerador pequeño donde alguien había dejado olvidadas unas cuentas sodas. Ookabuki fue la primera en entrar a bañarse y al terminar, su hermana entró deseosa de que sus músculos se relajaran bajo una ducha caliente.

Ookaburi se sentó en la cama, prendió el televisor y comenzó a navegar por los pocos canales locales que este lograba sintonizar. El tiempo, un programa algo pervertido de variedades, unos ancianos discutiendo la economía actual, unas _idols_ en un programa de cocina. Al sexto intento ya estaba segura de que no había nada interesante que ver cuando una cara conocida apareció en la pantalla. Por un momento se quedó petrificada. El canal cultural estaba repitiendo una entrevista que le habían hecho hace poco a su padre. Hablaba de su trabajo y de cuan feliz se encontraba por el crecimiento de su compañía de teatro, además de los continuos ofrecimientos de trabajo que habían recibido por parte de otros teatros de ciudades aledañas interesados en que realizaran un tour regional con una de sus obras, todos muy prestigiosos. Su sonrisa era genuina, no había duda de ello. Sus ojos brillaban entusiasmados por la puerta a un futuro prometedor que se abría frente a él. El presentador le preguntó sobre su vida personal y no hubo siquiera un mínimo cambio en su expresión cuando habló de la proximidad de su boda y de cuanto había cambiado para mejor su vida al conocer a su prometida. Una foto de la madre de Kokabuki apareció en el costado inferior izquierdo de la pantalla al mismo tiempo que la audiencia aplaudía por la noticia. Parecía que en ese tiempo sus familias habían rearmado sus vidas y que en unos meses ellas serían realmente hermanas, al menos en el papel.

Su mejilla volvió a doler, incluso más que antes. O al menos a eso atribuyó el dolor que sintió en ese momento. Sabía que con solo un movimiento de su dedo podía cambiar a otra estación o apagar el aparato, pero algo la detenía. Hace tanto tiempo que no veía los rostros de aquel que la crio y de aquella que le quitó esa felicidad. Los odiaba a los dos por igual, a él por haberla dejado a un lado, a ella por destruir la familia de Kokabuki.

Ahora la audiencia pedía a gritos que su padre interpretara uno de sus famosos papeles de mujer y el presentador lo sorprendía al tener todo preparado. El maquillaje, los utensilios y esos hermosos kimonos… Ookabuki pasó su mano por el suyo, de tela fina, suave y de colores delicados. Había sido el segundo favorito de su padre, Kokabuki usaba el primero. Recordaba vivamente la noche que decidieron escapar y como cargó uno de sus bolsos con la mayoría de los kimonos que la compañía poseía para poder venderlos y tener suficiente dinero para no volver en un largo tiempo; pero no había sido capaz de deshacerse de esos dos.

Lo volvió a dejar a un lado cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

Su padre estaba a punto de comenzar su actuación cuando Kokabuki bloqueó su visión con parte de su cuerpo y le impidió seguir viendo el programa. Tan concentrada estaba en lo que sucedía en la televisión que no se había percatado de que la otra chica había terminado de bañarse y que había pronunciado su nombre un par de veces, llamándola preocupada. Ahora sí la escuchaba y también la veía, y solo quería llorar.

Kokabuki acarició su hombro desnudo mientras se agachaba un poco para coger la ropa de su compañera y juntarla con la suya, fue hacia la televisión para apagarla y dejó sus uniformes sobre la única repisa de la habitación. Sin decir una palabra, volvió al mismo lugar de antes y observó en silencio a Ookabuki, quien no podía levantar la cabeza de todas las emociones que pesaban en su ser, cada una más hiriente que la anterior. Kokabuki acarició su cabeza y dejó que su hermana reposará la frente en su vientre desnudo mientras comenzaba a llorar. Kokabuki sintió las lágrimas agolparse en sus ojos, pero se contuvo. En ese momento sabía que debía ser fuerte, ya había derramado demasiadas lágrimas a causa de sus padres, pero siempre había sido ella quien las derramara, nunca había visto a Ookabuki quebrarse al respecto. Y debido a eso dolía todavía más verla en esas condiciones.

\- Los odio, los odio, los odio – repetía su hermana sin poder controlarse, escupiendo el odio como queriendo sacarlo a la fuerza de su ser. _“Debe ser agotador, ¿cierto, Ookabuki? Cargar con todo eso tu sola…”_ – pensaba Kokabuki mientras pasaba sus dedos por entre los cabellos de su hermana, esperando que aquellas simples caricias pudieran traerle algo de calma – Nunca entenderé… nunca los perdonaré.

Ninguna supo cuánto tiempo transcurrió hasta que las lágrimas se esfumaron y la respiración de Ookabuki volvió a la normalidad. Esta alzó la vista y se encontró con los ojos aún algo llorosos de Kokabuki – _“Por favor, no llores, no ahora… no podría soportarlo”._ Con una mano acarició la línea de la cadera de la otra chica hasta que sus dedos se toparon con el borde de su ropa interior. Se le quedó mirando unos segundos hasta que Kokabuki la tomó con cuidado por el mentón y la hizo levantar la mirada.

\- Es hora de dormir, Ookabuki – fue lo único que dijo su hermana.

_Hermana._ Con el anuncio de la boda de sus padres esa palabra había comenzado a doler.

\- Tienes razón.

Kokabuki fue la primera en acomodarse bajo las sabanas y Ookabuki la siguió, recostándose tras ella y abrazándola por la cintura, manteniéndola apegada a su cuerpo. A ninguna de las dos le incomodaba esa situación. Estos últimos años se habían visto en ropa interior cada vez que iban a una lavandería para lavar la poca ropa que poseían y acostumbraban a dormir cada noche una al lado de la otra. Lo extraño sería si en ese momento no hicieran lo mismo.

\- Nunca me abandones, ok – fue solo un susurro, pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Kokabuki escuchara la petición de su hermana.

La aludida se volteó y por respuesta Ookabuki recibió un suave beso en la comisura de sus labios. Su amiga, su compañera, su hermana, la otra mitad de su alma, le dedicó una sonrisa, tomó una de sus manos entre las suyas y cerró los ojos para dormir.

Ookabuki también se durmió sonriendo.

Mañana sería otro día. Ya verían como lidiar con él.

FIN


End file.
